


'That's Not My Name'

by Obroseypack



Series: That's Not my Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sleepy Cuddles, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obroseypack/pseuds/Obroseypack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a normal day at home, singing along to the Ting-Tings when he's met with the Hales and his parents looking at him. This prompts the Stilinski-Hale 'get-our-children-together' scheme to work. This also ends in a lot of texting hilarity, creeper Peter status, sass, clumsiness and a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fiction takes place in an Alternate Universe where nobody died(but Kate did try to kill Derek’s family so she’s still dead and Claudia had been in the hospital when Stiles was young...both will be explained later in the fiction), and Derek is only one year out of high school.  
> Also the inspiration for this fic came from this post on tumblr: http://earlgreytea68.tumblr.com/post/123337141326/kittykarnstein-thewasteoftime-kabudy-why
> 
> Edit: We're having some technical difficulties with the formatting, it'll be changed soon...sorry for the shitty formatting in the meantime<3
> 
> Edit2: We fixed the formatting somewhat, hope it's better :)

      “Holding back, everyday the same, Don’t wanna be a loner-”  Stiles sings along before his stomach growls. “Foooood!” Stiles says holding his hands at his stomach. He grabs the shirt closest to him, 'I dont need another lecture about walking around the house practically naked.' He looks down to see he put on his 'Say “hey” if you’re gay’ and laughs, remembering the time Scott gave it to him for his birthday last year and he held it out and said “hey” and his parents started laughing as Lydia filmed the whole thing.

       He started down the stairs, “They call me ‘hell,’ They call me ‘Stacey,’ They call me ‘her,’ They call me ‘Jane,’ That’s not my name, That’s not my name, That’s not my-” He stopped dead in his tracks on last steps, hand frozen in the air as he had been dancing like Dale from Horrible Bosses. He looked wide eyed as he saw The Hales and his parents in his livingroom staring at him. John turned around to see what Talia and Derek were looking at and poked Claudia. She turned around and spotted Stiles. He looked at her baffled that she didn't tell him they were having company over, again. He then looked at The Hales and his eyes met Derek’s, who was checking him out. ‘Did that actually just happen?’

       A small, “Hey!” came from Derek’s lips and Stiles ran back up the stairs, Derek having snapped him out of his trace. Talia smacked Derek behind the head in response. “Ow.” He said rubbing the back of his head as she shook her head.

       “I’ll be right back.” Claudia said as she started up the stairs after Stiles. She opened his door and saw him trying to hide in his closet.

       “WHY DOES NOBODY EVER TELL ME WHEN WE HAVE PEOPLE OVER?! I just made a fool out of myself dancing down the stairs! There were like eight of them down there and I’m pretty sure the hot one said “hey” to me, didn’t he? He probably thinks I don’t like him...oh-my-god why today?!” He said as he tried to climb deeper into the closet.

        “Shhh…” Claudia cooed, pulling him out of the closet. “We didn’t really plan to have them over, it just kind of came up. I doubt he thinks that...Just put something nice on, brush your teeth and come back downstairs.” She said kissing his head. “Okay? It’ll be fine. You should’ve seen the fall I took on my first date with your father. It was a disaster. He ended up insisting on taking me to the emergency room because my leg wouldn’t stop bleeding and I ended up having to get stitches, plus my hand was all cut up so they patched me up. It was hilariously awful, my dress was ruined. But look at us, we’ve been together ever since.” She said and kissed his head again. “I’ll be downstairs.”

        Derek smirked from downstairs, earning him another smack behind the head from Talia. “Sorry for Derek’s reaction. Sometimes he can be rather bold and if that had just happened to him, he would be in the same boat as Stiles.” She said side eye glaring at him in a ‘stop listening in on their conversations’ glare.

        “Don’t sweat it, Derek. That shirt is how Stiles came out to us last year. He’s best friend “gave” it to him as a birthday present and he held it up and went “Hey!” it was priceless. I think their friend Lydia took a video of the whole thing.” John said, chuckling. Claudia came back to his side and pinched him. “Also it wouldn’t be the first time something like this has happened, and I bet it won’t be the last."

        “We have a knack of sometimes forgetting to tell him we’re having company over and-”

        “And then I get stuck in an awkward conversation because these two can’t remember to tell me to make sure I’m wearing pants around the house.” Stiles continued from the stairs. He then looked around for a place to sit, the only one being on the right hand side of Derek. He moved to sit next to him; everybody was watching him as he seemed to be texting on his phone, but Derek could see he was actually playing Candy Crush. John cleared his throat. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” Stiles asked, looking up from his phone. John gave him a look and Stiles put his hands up. “Sor-ry. I was jamming away and then like twelve pairs of eyes were looking at me, I’m just trying to defuse the situation.”  He said and John gave him another look.

        “Why don’t we continue our conversation in the backyard?” John offered to The Hales. “And let these two “defuse the situation.”” He said, making air quotes.

        “That sounds like a good plan.” Talia added, picking up one of the younger Hales and her husband picking up one of the others.

        “Have fun.” Stiles heard an older Hale whisper to Derek from behind the couch before leaving with the rest of them.

        “Well...that was sufficiently awkward….” Stiles said once everybody was out of earshot and he leaned back on the couch.

        “Not more awkward then singing The Ting-Tings.” Derek shot back.

        “Hey! That song is great okay?! It’s my jam!” Derek rolled his eyes at that comment. “And ‘have fun’ who the hell creeps around like that?!” He added to Derek, sticking his tongue out at him.

        “That’s my uncle, Peter...he does that.” He retorted.

        “What do you think he meant by have fun anyways?” Stiles thought out loud, playing with his phone.

        “Will you stop playing Candy Crush for two seconds?” Derek huffed, grabbing Stiles’ phone from his hand. “Are we not going to talk about the fact that I say “hey” to you!?” He added as Stiles jumped on him trying to grab his phone back. Just as he was about to grab the phone back he heard the front door open and they both froze.

        “YO BITCH! What’s up?!” Scott said before looking at both of them. “Uhhh...Sorry dude. I’ll let you do you.” He said closing the door before opening it again. “TEXT ME!” He said slamming the door again. Stiles’ phone chirped two seconds later.

        “NO! DON’T LOOK AT IT!!!!!” Stiles whined and Derek looked to see: **From: Scottie:** DEREK HALE?! ;D ;D GET IT DUDE!

        Derek cracked an eyebrow at Stiles, who tried not to be distracted by them and focused on his face instead, getting distracted instead by his stubble. “LET ME SEE IT! WHAT DID HE SAY?!” He continued to whine and Derek laughed, moving the phone between hands so Stiles had to work for it. “DAMNIT! JUST GIVE ME MY PHONE!” He yelled as his phone chirped again.

 **From: Scottie:** Also...IT’S ABOUT FREAKING TIME! YOU’VE BEEN PINING OVER HIM FOR YEARS! If I have to hear anymore about his “abs that could cut steel” or “his eyebrows that hold all his secrets” without you having done anything about it...I’ll puke.

 **From: Scottie:** and I’ll make sure it lands on you so you have to clean up your mess.

       “OH MY GOD! SCOTT IF YOU’RE OUTSIDE I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU AND BURY YOU WHERE NOBODY WILL EVER FIND YOU!”

        John poked his head into the room. “If you kill Scott, I’ll have to arrest you son, and don’t make us put your mother through that...carry on boys.” He said as Claudia pulled him back out to the yard.

       “Now...Why would you not have a passcode for your phone?” Derek asked, innocently as he opened the message to Scott and started typing, much to Stiles’ protests.

 **To: Scottie:** So, my abs can actually cut steel. I don’t have that many secrets, just one in particular. One that I’m about to tell Stiles right now.

        Stiles heard the whoosh of a text being sent and he tried harder to grab his phone, which Derek threw behind them. "I’M GLAD I HAVE A LIFEPROOF CASE A-" Stiles yelled but was cut off by Derek kissing him. Stiles melted automatically, stopped flailing and grounded himself by grabbing two fistfuls of Derek's shirt.

        Out on the deck Talia, John and Claudia all were looking in from the backdoor and high fived. "Don't you think we should leave them alone?" Peter chimed in and Talia gave him a look.

        "That's rich coming from you. Don't think I don't hear your snide comments and whispers, you!" She said and Claudia got between them.

        "Now, now. Do you guys want some tea?" She asked and Talia nodded. "Alright I'll go get it." She said opening the door and tried to quietly move to the kitchen but the two boys looked up and all three stopped dead in their tracks. "I'm just getting some tea for everybody, keep going about everything like I'm not here." She said with a smile before heading to the kitchen, but spotted a phone on the ground. "Oh, Stiles, you dropped your phone." She said picking it up and dropping it off on the couch next to them before moving back into the kitchen and starting the kettle.

        "DO YOU THINK SHE NOTICED?! OH-MY-GOD!" Stiles whispered and Derek chuckled at him.

        "She didn't say anything, so even if she did..." He said sneaking a peek at the back porch door. "Plus, I don't think we have to worry about her." He said and Stiles followed his gaze and hid his face in Derek's shirt. Chirp Chirp. Stiles looked over at his phone as if it'd offended him. "So..." He started, getting Stiles' attention.

        "Don't mind me, just bringing the tea outside." Claudia said as she emerged back in the living room with a tray full of what looked like two tea sets. Stiles groaned in Derek's shirt, trying not to let him see the flush on his face. John opened the door for Claudia and they went back amongst their business, with the exception of Talia listening in on them and reporting back.

        "I think Derek might finally be asking Stiles out." Talia mentioned as they all got their tea ready.

        "So...what I was trying to say earlier...Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

        "No, why? Are you asking me out?" Stiles asked in a sing song manner, finally looked up at Derek to see a slight tinge of pink on his face. "Oh my god, you are and I ruined it! Pretend I didn't just ask that!"

        "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

        "Of course!” Stiles replied giving him a quick kiss. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He quickly changed the subject as he looked hopeful at Derek who nodded. "Do you want to watch Lord of the Rings? Or Star Wars? That's always a good one, plus you'd be ahead of Scott who hasn't seen them still!"

        "I've seen Star Wars, don't worry. Lord of the Rings sounds good to me." Derek said smiling.

        "The first one?"

        "We can't just start in the middle of the series." Derek said and smiled when Stiles kissed his cheek.

        "Oh my god, you are perfect!" Stiles said flailing and fell off the couch. He shrugged it off and pushed Derek over on the couch. "Lay down on the couch were cuddling, Sour Wolf!" He said matter-of-factly as he put the movie in before checking his phone quickly and saw 5 texts from Scott. He put the phone down, figuring Scott could wait to be filled in.

        About a half hour into the movie, they were both asleep cuddled together, their hands intertwined. The families looked on and smiled, "We're gonna go. Call us if we need to pick him up or anything." Talia said to Claudia, hugging her before they were out the door.

         "Why don't we leave these two alone and go out to dinner?" John asked and Claudia nodded.

         Stiles' phone started playing the Imperial March from Star Wars, waking them both up. Derek handed it to the grumbling teen who ripped it from his hand. "Whaaaaat?" He said, annoyed at being woken up. 'And he calls me Sour Wolf.' Derek thought smiling at Stiles. "What time is it? I've been napping, okay? Don’t jump down my throat! I can’t help my sleep patterns!" He said then stuck his tongue out at Derek while he waited for Scott to finish talking on the other end. "That was one time! I do not sleep text!" He said and Derek thought he looked like a bird puffing it's chest out. "What's so funny?" He said poking Derek, "Not you Sco-OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!" He said and hung up on Scott, hiding his face in Derek's chest.

       Chirp chirp. Derek grabbed the phone before Stiles could react, but he didn't move to get it, defeated by Scott's comment on the phone.

 **From: Scottie:** You don't hate me! You love me! You were thinking it, don't lie!

        **From: Scottie:** He totes wants some of doze nutz! Plus you want some of his nutz!

       Derek started laughing before replying.

  **To: Scottie:** He'll probably get some of deez nutz before you get the courage to let Allison gets some of yours!

       "Scott probably won't text you for the rest of the day..." Derek said as he watched the struggle of Scott typing then erasing what he wrote three times before stopping. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled gently before making a b-line for the phone and Derek practically threw it at him in response.

       "I gotta see this!" He said scrolling through the texts and laughing. "Oh my god! I'll be lucky if he can even look at me for the first ten minutes of Finstocks' class tomorrow!"

       "Well that sucks." Derek said smirking and Stiles whacked his chest.

       "Shut uuuup! Anyways you're the one who told him I was probably getting some! Knowing him he'll ask me how my ass feels in the middle of class...LOUDLY!"

       "As I said...sucks to suck." Derek retorted and gave Stiles a quick peck. "I could always you know..." Derek started kissing Stiles' neck. "Leave some hickeys..." He added giving him a kiss on the other side of his neck. "And really give him something to tease you about." He said and Stiles started chuckling.

        "Might as well." He whispered before he realized he'd said that out loud and his cheeks turned a shade of pink. He turned an even darker shade when Derek started to suck on his neck.

        "Stiles and Derek, sitting on the couch, m-a-k-i-n-g o-u-t! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little pups in a baby carriage!" Claudia slurred on her way through the door. The two boys froze on the couch and Stiles pushed Derek off his neck.

        “Stiles...come help me bring your mother upstairs and I won’t mention what we just saw.” John said as he helped steady Claudia.

        “Aye aye!” Stiles said saluting to his dad after getting up from the couch. He moved into the kitchen to get the normal hangover cure for his mother: a glass of water, a glass of orange juice and saltines.

        "Do you two want some help?" Derek asked, trying not to be awkward about what John and Claudia just saw them doing.

        "That would be nice, son. If you could help me get my wife upstairs that would be a big help." John started and Derek moved to help bring her up the stairs. "Also...we're going to have a little chat about our son." He added and Stiles groaned behind them.

        "Daaaaaaad!" He said and Claudia giggled between her husband and Derek.

        "It's otay! He's gonna preten to be soooo scawy...psht he's a teddy!" Claudia slurred and Derek tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Stiles ran in front of them at the top of the stairs to open the bedroom door and Derek helped John put Claudia down on the bed.

        "Stiles go wait downstairs please. Derek will be down in a second."

        "You don't have your pistol on you do you?"

        "Do I look like Chris Argent?" John said and Stiles held up his hands and went downstairs. Derek could hear him grumbling about scaring his make out partner and Derek tried not to crack a smile. John cleared his throat and mentioned for them to go to Stiles' room. "As much as my son thinks I'm talking to you to scare you, that's not entirely the truth. I'm here to threaten you if you hurt him, but from what your family had told me that's not your nature. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

        "Uhh...is it okay if I take Stiles out to dinner this Friday?" John laughed and clapped him on the back.

        "I wasn't trying to scare you into asking me if you two could date...but thanks for being polite. We don't have any family things planned so you guys are free to do whatever. I will warn you, if you guys have sex on that couch, have sex on the first date or like I said you hurt him well have an issue. Now go get him." He said and left the room, to tend to his wife.

        Derek went downstairs to find Stiles pacing. He smirked and stood in his path, waiting for the collision. "He better not pull out the gun...what are we gonna tell Tali-oof!" He said and looked up, blushing. "So he gave you his third degree?"

        "Between you and me it was barely that." He said and Stiles laughed and gave him a quick peck.

"Let's get you home before he comes down here and actually gives us that." Stiles says and they leave the house.


	2. Finstocks' Class and the Chicken Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott embarrasses the hell out of Stiles multiple times before Stiles gets a little overzealous about his date with Derek and ends up visiting Melissa's neck of the hospital.

          Stiles didn't look at Scott during Finstocks' class, he was afraid of what he would say to him, but Scott kept trying to get him to talk.

          "Psst...Stiles!" Scott whispered from the desk next to him. Stiles ignored him. "Stiles! How are you sitting right now...doesn't it hurt?"

          "Oh my god, Scott!" Stiles said out loud and Finstock turned around.

          "BILINSKI! MCCALL! What is so important?" Finstock asked eyeing them both.

          "It's Stilinski, not Bilinski, Coach." Scott and Stiles said at the same time and Finstock rolled his eyes.

          “It’s written on my jersey Coach...seriously how-?” Stiles continued and Finstock cut him off before he continued his rant.

          "Then since you can't shut up during my class,  STILINSKI, MCCALL REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID TO THE CLASS!"

          “I asked Stiles-”

          “Dude, shut it!”

          “FINISH IT, MCCALL!”

          “I asked him how he was sitting...after last night.” Scott blurted out and Stiles ran his hand down his face, which was burning with embarrassment.

          “I DON’T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! But, since you two were keen on TALKING during my class...you’ll have extra laps this week on the field!” The two groaned, and Stiles wouldn’t look at Scott for the rest of class.

          **To: Sour Wolf:** O-M-G! SCOTT JUST FUCKING ASKED ME DURING CLASS HOW MY ASS FELT...THEN FINSTOCK MADE HIM ASK ME IT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!

          Stiles could feel Derek laughing as he watched him type.

          **From: Sour Wolf:** Well...how does it feel? ;)

          Scott could hear Stiles muttering to himself as he typed his answer and he threw a piece of paper at him with, ‘We don’t need Finstock on our case again.’ on it. Stiles looked perplexed at Scott, in a ‘I’m not doing anything’ look. While Finstock was writing on the board, Scott held up a piece of paper ‘STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!’ Stiles gave him a thumbs up before he continued to texted Derek.

 **To: Sourwolf:** Oh shush you! I’ll make your ass hurt on Friday and see how you like it! ;)

 **From: Sourwolf:** You wish, Batman Boxers ;)

          At lunch, Stiles was still attached to his phone, ignoring everybody at the table. "Who attacked your neck, Batman?" Erica practically shouted and Stiles tried to hide himself in his shirt.

          "Come on, tell us!” The table pressured him and he peaked out from his shirt.  

          “Fine!” Stiles yelled and the lunch room looked at him again, his face flushed a little. “Mum and Dad had the Hales over yesterday, without my knowledge, and you know me...Parading around in my undies and singing...Well, guess who was there? Derek freaking Hale!” He said and Scott smirked, listening to Stiles tell the story a second time. “I was wearing that shirt Scott got me and he fucking said “hey” to me...I almost fainted on the steps with the Ting Tings playing...so I ran upstairs and Mum found me trying to hide in the closet. She told me about her first date with dad, how it went horribly and was embarrassing. Then, when I came downstairs in decent clothes, our families left us alone together, then left to go to dinner. And long story shor-”

          “Too late!” Everybody gives him a look and he continues.

          “Okay, okay! Whatever! Well, he asked me out, then I decided we should watch _Lord of the Rings_...because, unlike SOME of YOU, he’s seen the _Star Wars_ trilogy!” Stiles glares at Scott, who picks up where Stiles leaves off.

          “And I came over ‘cause he didn’t answer my texts and I walked in on them making out. So I left. When I texted Stiles, Derek replied with some serious sass! Then, when he came to school, he had all this,” Scott said pointing to Stiles’ neck, and Stiles slapped Scott’s hand away from his neck. Everybody continued asking Stiles questions and probing him for answers before he finally left, thankful the bell was about to ring before Scott embarrassed him further.

          The week dragged on for Stiles, between all his friends making jokes about him and Derek, Stiles’ hickeys, and Derek’s sassy messages about Friday. Finally, when the final bell rang on Friday, Stiles was out of his seat faster than anybody else, almost getting caught in the desk and dragging it down with him down the hall.

          He started running towards the Jeep and tripped down the front steps. “Jeez, I didn’t know you were falling for me that hard.” Stiles looked up to see Derek’s smug face before he started to cry in pain. “Here, let me help you!” Derek continued, putting his sunglasses on top of his head as he bent to help Stiles. He started looking over him and the smell of blood was present. He pulling Stiles' pant leg up to notice the scrapes and moved on with his assessment. He looked down at their hands and saw the blood from the younger man's hand on his own. “Come on, we’ll take the camaro to get that looked at.” Stiles nodded and sniffled, trying not to cry in front of the school and make a fuss, but Derek could hear him mumbling under his breath about ‘ruining the date already, 50 points to Ravenclaw.’ He kissed Stiles’ forehead after putting him in the passenger seat. "Hold pressure on your hand, please." Stiles nodded and tried to keep his breathing under control but Derek could hear the shakes.

          As Derek drove off, he took him to the only place he could think of that wasn't Deaton's because Stiles kept repeating 'Do not take me to your cryptic neighborhood vet,' the nurses station at the hospital.

          "Where's Melissa McCall?" He asked the nurse sifting through paperwork.

          "She'll be right back. Is there a problem I could help you with boys?"

          "She'll know when she sees me." Stiles said smiling weakly, almost falling back but Derek steadied him. A door opened and out came Melissa.

          "Caroline, you have no idea what Mr. Harmon just told me! I'll be glad when he checks out tomorrow morning!" She continued and noticed Stiles. "What happened?!" She asked, rushing over to him.

          "I fell for this guy." He said and Melissa rolled her eyes before they moved him to an empty room.

          "Stiles..." Melissa said as she cleaned the cut on his hand, "Only you would have your mother's grace, but your father's mouth."

          "He was the one who made the joke first!" Stiles said pointing with his other hand towards Derek who grasped his hand and laced their fingers together, taking some of his pain as Melissa wheeled him to get stitches, x-rayed and a cast.

          "You can look now Stiles." She started as she finished the stitches. Stiles took back his hand gingerly. "Don't move, we’re going to put you in a temporary cast until we take your stitches out. Then you will need another cast.”

          “Thank you, Melissa.” Stiles and Derek said in unison as Derek grabbed for the papers they had to sign.

          “No no, shoo you two. Go have something to eat I can take care of this. I’ve known Stiles since he was in diapers, I think I can handle some paperwork.” Melissa said, taking them from Derek. “Go on you two. I’ll see you two back here in four days at the earliest.” They both nodded and thanked her again before they headed out to the camero.

          “It looks like we’re going to have to put our date on hold for a couple of days, until you get a more permanent cast.” Derek said, allowing a hint of sadness to creep into his voice as he opened the door for Stiles.

          “Stiles Stilinski, ruining a good time since 1997.” Stiles mused in a rather sarcastic tone.

          “Stop that, just because we can’t go out like we planned, doesn’t mean we can’t still have our date. It’ll just have to be different. We’ll stay at the house, watch movies, cuddle, and it will still be a date!” He replied back, kissing forehead before moving to the driver’s seat.

          “Fine.” Stiles started, waiting for Derek to get into the car. “But look at this ugly cast they gave me! Stupid stitches. I swear the ground has it out for me.” He huffed as Derek turned the key in the ignition.

          “Yes, Stiles. The ground is trying to steal you away from me. It got jealous that we were going on a date, and it tripped you.” Stiles looked at Derek in mock horror.

          “That sass young man is no way to get into my Batman boxers!”

          “Young man says the guy who’s younger than me-”

          “By only a year and a few months!”

          “Yeah, yeah.” Derek said laughing as he started towards the Stilinski residence.

          As they pulled up, none of the cars were home. “Mum must be at the office still, gives us time to be alone.” Stiles said with a very obvious wink and Derek rolled his eyes.

          “You would.”

          “You want to hug me, you want to kiss me, you want to fuck me, you want to loooove me, you want to maarry meeeee.” Stiles sang, taking a page from Miss Congeniality. Derek ran his hand down his face as he opened Stiles’ door for him.

          “Alright Gracey Lou Freebush, let’s go.” He retorted and helped Stiles out of the car and into the house. Stiles ran towards the couch, “Can you please try not to hurt yourself again?” Derek yelled after him as he threw his shoes off and ran after him. “Good the couch broke your fall and not the floor this time. That’s a good sign.”

          “Hey Mr.Sassytightpants, stop being sassy and go get us some snacks in the kitchen. I’ll set up Netflix...it’s a process.”

          Derek looked around the kitchen, not sure where to begin. He opened a few cabinets and saw some things that might interest him as well as knowing that Stiles would complain if he didn’t bring him a plethora of junk food. He made sure to bring a few bottles of water out with him as well. He dropped them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

          “OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT ME CHEESE ITS?! My hero!” He said making a grabby hand at them.

          “Here you go.” He said opening one of the packages of them and handed the tiny bag to Stiles. “Do you have any choices of things to watch?” He asked grabbing a water and some craisins.

          “First off, have some junk food. Your steel cutting abs won’t deflate if you eat some cheetos or cheese-its...please eat something that isn’t healthy for once.” Stiles said throwing a cheese-it at him, which got caught in the v of Derek’s henley. He watched Derek grab it and eat it, challenging him with his eyebrows. “Well we already watched _Lord of the Rings_ , and we’ve both already seen _Star Wars_...and both aren’t on Netflix anyways but that’s besides the point. Do we want to watch a show or a movie?”

          “Movie, I bet you’re tired after all the excitement today. If we watch a movie we just have to rewatch the movie, or just backtrack it to the point you dozed off, whereas if we watch a show we’ll have to go back to the episode.”

          “Good point.” He said yawning and stretched, handing the rest of the bag of Cheese-its to Derek. “What about _A Knight’s Tale_ , ever seen it? It’s bad-ass and it’s got some love-y dovy things. We can’t let the romance of our date to be lost to this.” He said waving his casted arm like a bird wing before leaving it at his side.

          “Sounds perfect.” Derek said smiling and kissed Stiles before he pulled him towards him. “Come on let’s cuddle.”

          “Is Mr.Sourwolf a super cuddler?” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows at him in what he thought was a suggestive manner, Derek thought he looked goofy doing that.

          “If I say yes will you put the movie on and lay down already?”

          “Of course.” Stiles said smiling and searched through Netflix for the movie. As he was doing that Derek put their snacks on the coffee table and readjusted how he was sitting on the couch so he was half sitting half laying down. Stiles found the movie and hit the play button before making himself comfortable in Derek’s lap with his back to Derek’s chest since his arm got in the way the other way. Derek wrapped his arms around him and gently ran his fingers up and down his sides as they watched the movie.

          About twenty minutes into the movie he started to snore quietly and Derek tried not to laugh. It hadn’t been the first time Stiles had fallen asleep on him and from the looks of it it wouldn’t be the last. He heard the front door open and Claudia walked in, throwing her heels off at the door with a huff. She heard the tv going and walked into the living room to meet Derek Hale running his hands through Stiles’ hair as he slept. Stiles looked just like he did as a kid, sleeping soundly like a little angel. He hadn’t looked that peaceful in a while and she made a mental note to call Talia to tell her how thankful she is for them to have helped bring the two boys together. Derek turned to her and smiled. She came up to them and noticed the cast and gave Derek a look before smiling, she had gotten a call from Melissa at the hospital and laughed at the situation, like mother like son. She waved to him before going into the kitchen to make some tea.

          Once the tea was made she went upstairs to change into her pajamas and when she came back downstairs Derek also looked like he was sleeping. She went to the backyard and pulled out her phone, calling John. “Yes dear?” She heard him say from the other line and the stress from the day melted off her face as she curled up in the chair outside.

          “I just wanted to say hi and that Stiles’ is fine. I know Melissa told me she called you as well, but right now Derek and him are sleeping on the couch watching a movie, just like the other night.”

          “I’m surprised you remember that night with all the drinks you had.” He said chuckling.

          “Oh shush up you!” She yelled out, and wishing he was here he could see her tongue sticking out at him.

          Derek heard her yell out and woke up and looked around, a bit confused for a second as to where he was before he saw Stiles stirring and his eyes fluttered open. “Hey big guy.” He said looking up at Derek with a sleepy smile.

          “Hey right back at you.” He said kissing the top of Stiles’ head.

          “Ohh we didn’t miss any of the good jousts that’s good!” Stiles said, having noticed the part they were at in the movie.

          “Of course you say that. You’re totally Wat, look at that. “I’ll fong you!” That is totally you, don’t deny it!” Derek stated chuckling as Stiles smacked him in the arm.

          “And you’re totally Kate! Sassy and all “I’ll fight you” or “I’ll prove to you I can do this” if someone challenges you to anything. Plus you’re romaaantic!” Stiles said, sing-songing the last bit. Derek pinched his side. “Be careful or I’ll fong you!”

          “I might like it.”

          “If you keep it up I might just do it.” Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ remark, and Stiles started laughing and turned around and kissed Derek. They heard a throat clearing and looked to the sound and saw Claudia with her tea.

          “Just warning you that your father is coming home soon. He’s coming to check on you and make sure your arm is feeling alright on his break before he goes back to work.”

          “He doesn’t have to d-” She gave him and look and he rolled his eyes. “He’s coming to make sure Derek isn’t deflowering me isn’t he? Ugh I got stitches and a temporary cast today...does he really think we’d be doing more than what we’re doing now? Ughhhh parents!” Stiles said grumbling and turned away from his mum to watch the movie, lacing his hand with Derek’s and holding it to his chest so Derek could feel his heartbeat during it. Derek gave her an empathetic look as she shook her head at Stiles’ outburst and went into the kitchen to put something together for all of them for dinner.

          “Sorry about that...sometimes he’s just a little overbearing…” Stiles said in a hushed tone so Claudia couldn’t hear him. Derek could tell there was more to the story, but didn’t push him to tell him, figured he’d tell him in due time. Instead of pushing he empathized.

          “It’s okay, I get it. Uncle Peter is very up in my business about things, especially lately about who I’m texting when I’m texting you it’s awkward. We can always pretend to be asleep when he gets here so he can’t play 21 questions about your arm if you want?” Derek asked in the same hushed tone Stiles had used. He could feel the smile curl on the other’s lip as he snuggled into Derek some more and seemed to relax a little more.

          “Would it be too hot for us to use this?” Stiles said pointing towards the quilt on the couch and Derek shook his head.

          “I think that would be a perfect idea.” He said smiling before he grabbed the quilt and draped it over them, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle again. “Not to be a worry wart and to be an annoyance or anything but, how is your arm?”

          “My chicken wing is alright, my hand hurts more than anything, but I bet iti’ll feel at least a little better tomorrow, right?” Stiles asked looking up at Derek who smiled.

          “Yeah I believe it will. I can take some of the pain again if you want?” He asked and Stiles shook his head.

          “Nah, but I’ll take more cuddles and kisses.” He said puckering his lips and Derek chuckled before kissing him, which Stiles deepened but the door opening had them both closing their eyes and cuddling into a fake sleep. Claudia rushed out to see her husband, giving him a kiss before they checked on the boys.

          “They must’ve dozed off again, Stiles was taking a nap earlier...he’s had a long day.” Claudia said smiling at them. John lifted to quilt to look at the temporary cast.

          “He’ll live. He definitely gets this from you that’s for sure Claudie.” John said and Claudia chuckled.

          “Come on let’s leave them alone and have some dinner. We can put the leftovers in the fridge for them for later.” She said pulling him towards the kitchen, giving Derek a wink as he peaked one of his eyes open. In that moment Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and reveled in how nice and relaxing their first date was, but how nice it’ll be to have their actual date soon. He daydream planned it and how it would go, and before he knew it he was asleep again.

 


End file.
